


Who’s Gonna Do It First

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Hey could you do a fluff prompt with a first kiss of that is not a bother? Thank you!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my follower celebration. Please send me more fluffy Nygmobblepot prompts if you would like a ficlet. I would love to do more today! Thank you @cranberryjuixe for sending me this one °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

They’ve been sitting like this for almost a minute. So close. So very close that their lips are barely touching. Oswald can feel Edward’s breath against his skin and he wants to sense his lips upon his own, but the bird doesn’t make a move. Neither of them does. This is starting to get a bit awkward. Silents remain among them for several more seconds before Oswald decides enough is enough. It’s time to get this thing moving along…. Well, sorta.

“What are you thinking about, Ed?”, he asks, instead of being the bigger man and making the first move upon Edward’s delectable looking lips.

“A multitude of things,” he replies.

“Like?”

“Your cologne for instance. It’s the same one you wore when you got me out of Arkham. I’ll never forget that handsome scent.”

Oswald lowers his head, breaking their powerful gaze, and snickers to himself. He didn’t know what he expected for Edward to say, but mentioning his scent wasn’t at the top of his list. “What else are you thinking?”, he questions, after getting over the laughter and leers back at Mr. Nygma.

“Well, I was also thinking about the shape of your nose—” he glides his finger down the bridge— “such a defined structure.”

The Penguin delicately rubs the tip of his pointed nose over Edward’s. At least one part of their bodies was getting a bit of action. “Anything else going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?” Oswald knows how much Edward loves praise, maybe this will push him to finally starting their first kiss.

“Yes.” The Riddler nods.

“And what’s that?” Oswald closes his eyes, moving in just a little closer, somewhat puckering his lips. This has to be the moment. What else could the Riddle-man possibly do or say?

“Was thinking about how you get your hair so spiky.”

Oswald’s eyes shot open and he tilts back from Edward. “What?” Cocks his head to the right.

“Your hair. It’s always to perfectly shaped with so many angles and points. However, do you manage that?”

The little bird shakes the confusion out of his head and gawked at Edward, jaw dropped to the floor. He can tell by the look on his face that he’s absolutely serious. “My – my hair?”

“Yes… I just love it.” The Riddler runs his fingers through the short dark hairs on the back of Oswald’s neck, almost obsessively.

“Edward—” he folds his arms— “you weren’t thinking about anything else?”

“Of course I was…. I was also calculating the city stats for your meeting at City Hall tomorrow. I configured those numbers in my head in the report I handed to you earlier. So, I know those figures are absolutely correct. I was just double checking. And…..” Edward babbles on about what he had planned to make them for dinner, how mildly overheated the room was getting and making a few suggestions on what video game they should play tonight.

Oswald’s eyes criss-cross as he watching Edward’s lips flapping a million miles a second, not a single word mentioning pressing their lips together for a blissful kiss. Is the smartest man he knows really this oblivious to their current position? Oswald thinks it’s best not to ask. He might strike up a completely new conversation and they’ll never get their kiss. He decides to take the situations his own hands and get the kiss he knows they both want.

The Penguin grabs Edward by the face, stopping his endless ranting, and passionately kisses the Riddler.

Edward’s body tenses for a moment and soon he relaxes, melding into the new delightful taste. “Mmm…”, he vibrates against his lips, resting his hand on the other man’s thigh.

Oswald pulls his friend by his lapel, gripping securely to his dark green suit, intensifying the heat in their connection. They kiss a lot longer than they’ve sat frozen staring at each other, then Oswald breaks their link just as swiftly as the started it. “That – that should have been what was on your mind,” he breathes.

Edward chortles, gently caressing Oswald’s thigh. “It was on my mind,” he says with a toothy grin. “I really just wanted you to do it first—” strokes his other hand across Oswald’s freckled cheek— “and I knew exactly how to push you to it.”

The Penguin’s face redness and jabs his finger in Edward’s chest. “You tricked me into it.”

“Indeed I did.” A sly smirk stretches on Edward’s face. His plan worked out flawlessly.

Oswald shrugs, beaming at the taller man with a cocked right brow. “I’m okay with that.” He pounces on the Edward, pushing him back into the soft cushions of the upholstered couch. And they share their second, third, and even more kisses.


End file.
